


Fire and Ice: a Reylo Meta

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Electricity, Elements, Fire, Ice, Meta, Reylo Meta, Snow and Ice, Water, meta from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: This is a meta I wrote originally on tumblr that I wanted to save here. How Rey is Fire and Electricity, and how Ben/Kylo Ren is Ice and Water.





	Fire and Ice: a Reylo Meta

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: PulltotheLight  
> find the post here: https://pulltothelight.tumblr.com/post/164148196731/so-i-dont-really-get-why-rey-is-always-the-ice

So I don’t really get why Rey is always the ice and the water versus Kylo always being the Fire. 

I always imagine them so much different. I imagine as Rey being fire, being electricity, being life. She’s warm, she has the passion that licks and grows and lashes out, but only when fed. When not fed when not tended it will go out. She is hope, and she feeds her hopeful fire. 

Now Kylo is ice. But not the nice ice you find in your freezer. He is dangerous to touch because you will be hurt. He is not healing. He is not calming. He is a blizzard full of wind and anger and tearing the very trees from the snowdrifts he’s covered already. He is the slick ice covering a deep body of water that holds only more danger underneath. Frostbite will hit and you will lose life and limb. But there’s also that change that you see with ice. 

Yes Kylo Ren is ice, but he is also water, Ben Solo was water. Deep and solemn. He is drowning within himself. He is not warm because he was never warmed. He was frozen and isolated and turned from something that could have done so much good to something that only causes pain and death. 


End file.
